The last requests of Lucy Heartfillia
by Ispendwaytoomuchtimeonline
Summary: What if the third round at the GMG went horribly wrong. What if after a year of her being dead does a letter arrive saying her final requests. Read to find out more! Warning: May make the soft hearted cry!


**here is my first try at a sad story so I hope you all like it. Rate and Review and tell me if you cried as I want to know how many suffered the same fate as me. Tissues at the ready,ok? Let's go! Also first story written in soley Natsu P.O.V soo hard writing as a guy but I'm a girl**

 **-(£)-(£)-(£)-(£)-(£)-(£)-(£)-(£)-(£)**

It had been six months since Lucy left the guild and here she was in the third round of the GMG. I know it was my fault she quit and joined this new guild fates soul. I had shouted at her,told her she was useless and that I hated her. I know and I knew it then,she never was useless. She was incredibly smart and quick witted in a fight. She also meant the world to me, I trusted and treasured her. I know I'll never feel this way again, I straight out adored her needing her as much as she did me.

I can still remember her walking into the arena,her team topping first place. I remember my heart stopping, the tears uncontrollably falling. Flashing me a smile and a small wave showing that she saw me.

"Lucy,stop flirting we have a job to do."a girl told the blushing blonde.

"Cat...SHUT UP!" With the teasing girl receiving a slap around the head. I couldn't hide my smile and when she went against juvia I secretly wanted her to win.

Looking at her made me realise how much he had changed. Her short blonde hair was now a longer brilliant gold with...light pink streaks and a clip pulling back a new fringe was a flame. She was wearing a fire red tank top with a black leather jacket. She has a matching pair of black jeans and was wearing red knee length boots with her trademark whip. She looked no words short of beautiful.

She was doing really well,until the final match in the water lock. That was when the bitch Minerva shot her with a final blow and Lucy fell. Her bloodcurdling scream haunts my nightmares to this day. I ran into the stadium and caught her,just. The members of fates soul attacked the witch while Lucy was struggling to breath.

"N...Natsu"

"Luce I'm so sorr..."

"Shhh Natsu I'm dying"

"No you can't...I love you"I shrieked,tears pouring down my face. the world stopped existing as I wanted to do. I had lost everyone I truly loved and on that day the fire dragon let out his mightiest roar.

One year later- Lucy's birthday

"Natsu, this arrived for you today" mirajane told me,the pity and depression in her eyes. Only a month after...Lucy's funeral was it revealed that Lissana paid for Luce to get killed and was almost immanently attacked and driven out of fairy tail and magnolia forever. With the promise that if she returned we would kill her.

The gift from Lucy was a box. I opened it and there was a letter addressed to me. I read it aloud to the guild.

Dear Natsu,

If you are reading this I guess I'm dead. I wanted to tell you the things I never could when I was alive. These are my last requests and I hope you listen to them. Please tell levy that I had finished my novel and would love her to read it. I would love all of you to read it and it's in the box...

The bluenette in question had tears dripping down her face. Gajeel pulled her into a hug and patted her head.

...I would like you to give happy a chance Carla. He's an amazing cat once you get to know him how many times you want to strangle him...

Both exceeds where hugging each other uncontrollably sobbing. I could feel the tears also running down my face.

...to Mira,I'm sorry about Lissana I know it must be hard. To elffman, tell evergreen how you feel and same to you evergreen. To Wendy I'm sorry for having to be added to the list of lost family. Gray give Juvia a chance and don't stop fighting Natsu and stripping-it makes you,you! Erza you where the big sister I never had and finally dearest Natsu.

Thank you for saving me and showing me the you for making me smile when no one else could. Thank you for always being there and thank you for helping me get up when I fell down. I love you and will never be able to say it in person but I will and have always loved you...

The entire guild had dissolved into tears and my heart was breaking. She loved me as much as I will always love her.

...and finally to you all, never stop fighting for what you believe in and always kick ass with a smile in your face. I live on everywhere and as long as you remember me, in your memories.

Lots of love,

Lucky Lucy hearfillia.

Then a projection appeared off all of our memories together and that's when I knew it would be alright,one day. We will never forget her but we will carry in with life as she wanted.

I learnt one thing that day, nothing is more precious and delicate as life. Once it's gone it isn't coming back. So I decide to live it to the limit as I know she is there watching us all. I can't wait to see her again and I know I will for I love Lucy Heartfilia and she loved us all.


End file.
